


Back from the Dead, Pun Intended :)

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel came back from Tibet, still morning Buffy and what could have been, not yet back in his head and able to help the group fight the good fight. <br/>Cordy decides to help things along and it works!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back from the Dead, Pun Intended :)

The man that came back from Asia might have been more zen but he definitively was not her Angel. He was subdued, grieving Buffy and maybe the hopes he had harbored in a way that seriously weighted him down.

 

There was no sparks left in him, no smile spared for his friends, no spring in his steps. Cordelia couldn't stand seeing him ghost around the Hyperion that way. His demeanor went against every fiber of her being, against every future she had envisioned.

 

It hadn't been the smartest of her decision but she wasn't wire to regret it. She'd cornered her mopping buddy and tried to make him see reason. He brooded back. She poked him and goaded him and he just turned away from her. It wouldn't do... She was going to reach for that tiny ray of life buried under all that gloom no matter what it took!

 

It was late and quiet... She might die trying but she will be alongside her champion! She sat on his lap, completely surprising him, and leaned against his broad shoulder, talking. There were no insults, no recriminations, simply statement of facts; this souled vampire had a higher purpose in life, one that included a seer, and some bumbling knights, and a score of still faceless victims that would owe their lives and any chance of happiness to him.

 

Angel didn't respond but he held her tight, dropped his chin on her wavy mane of hair, breathe in the disappearing wisp of her perfume and the essence of pure Cordelia underneath it. It was a simple way to ground him and his large hand settled on her thigh, imprisoning it in his grip, lulling her to peace when she was the one providing it to him.

 

He had the love of his daydreams turned into the demon of his nightmares, feeling despair and self-depreciation crash on him relentlessly. In every lucid moment he fought, until he had felt ready to get back to his family and his duties. But he wasn't and he hadn't been able to hide. Yet, as the sun rises every morning, he had to refuse to give up every evening and with Cordy on his lap, he somehow was back to the present, the here and now, among the livings.

 

His hand had found the pleats of her skirt fascinating, following the creases and then messing them around, traveling from the hip to the knee as if the meaning of life was in this patterned fabric and hypnotic movement. He wasn't thinking but oddly enough he was feeling; More than he had in months... Ignoring the few synapses trying to ignite in his exhausted brain, he decided to reach out and grasp fragments of the emotions buried in his cold body.

 

He'd never have perfect bliss again. He had longed for it, he had held it in his arms with the birthday girl of his dreams, just to see it all destroyed tenfold. He had lost the faith, and maybe, if given the chance, this ragtag team of friends, of heroes in their own right could bring him back from the edge of the precipice to forget the madness and the grief.

 

The arm around Cordy's shoulders tightened and then he released her, twisting slightly to lower his mouth to her ear and worry the lobe with his full lips. Soft kisses, gentle laps, tiny bites... all meant to rediscover the texture of skin, to hear the gasps of pleasure escaping the surprised young girl squirming on his lap.

 

Emboldened, he let his hand fall on her breast, hanging there, barely touching the full mound of flesh rising and falling with her rapid breathing. Through the cropped top and the bra, he could feel her heartbeat lulling him; His fingers tingling with the sensation and the irresistible call of blood. He tilted her back and latched to the lithe column of her neck and the vein protruding in that position. He didn't bite but he sucked the mother of all hickey's.

 

It was incredible to have Cordy so pliant, whispering words instead of bossing him around. Whatever it was, it did not register because he was now nosing around the fabric of her top, pushing it enough to free a rounded shoulder, a creme colored bra strap, an enticing nipple hinted at under the satiny fabric of the undergarment. Angel felt like he had to focus, there was like a goal to reach but the details escaped him, he simply remembered to feel!

He wasn't the vampire to resist an offering; In particular, one as scrumptious as the young Cordelia Chase spread on his lap as the mightiest, more beloved and coveted present. He wouldn't be afraid to try, to stop holding on to the memories that wouldn't make the difference, so here instead he will build new ones.

 

He started with the smell, going back to her hair, pulling a strand to play with, returning to the back of her ear, to her neck and each time inhaling and nibbling, pulling the blood closer to the surface. Cordy croaked, and pulled him closer nuzzling as well. She'd never been that close to him and he was rocking her world.

 

She decided to meet him with a soft feathery touch leaving an electric current behind, a desire to have those clever and light fingers all over his body. They were certainly too clothed, he could help remedy the situation and set up to lift, push, shove every piece of garment she had on her and if only he could have the time and energy he would have committed the scene to his mind and draw it later for posterity. Cordelia was completely naked, in his arm, while he remained fully dressed. Beautiful, simply!

 

The vampire reclined on his leather chair and opened his legs forcing Cordy who was now straddling him to follow suit. Her head fell back against his shoulder blade and while he was nuzzling he let his hands roam. Cupping her breast and playing leisurely with them he was determined to bring his seer the pleasure he didn’t want to claim for himself. As the peaks grew hard and her breathing grew labored, he pushed his pelvis up and forced her body to open even more.   
An enticing dew trickled off her core, mouth watering and enchanting. He dipped a long finger, gathering the fragrant moisture and slowly bringing the digit to his mouth for a savory taste. He couldn’t hold down his moan and she couldn’t hold back her trust.   
He dipped back in, adding a second finger, inviting even more dampness to pool at her entrance, using it to wet her clit and play with the responsive nub. Angel was eager to make Cordy cum, to actually see her fall apart, forget where she was and who was bringing her that mind blowing pleasure she would crave for years to come.

It was exhilarating to use his skills to this mean, to build new sensory memories and get a new insight on his friend and to a certain extent on himself. He’d filled his pants already, growing steadily and yet knowing that he will not let himself enjoy the moment.  
This was for Cordy, and her unwavering trust, her inspiring belief in the goodness in each of them and her right to experience gratification.

Bliss was going to be elusive for them both, but delight could be reached, he went back to her core, pushing further in, until the pad of one finger found the hidden bundle of nerves that made her squeeze her legs and jump at the same time. Angel forced her thighs open again and went on worrying her G-spot, only satisfied when her whimpers became cries, begging him to let her come, to not stop, to help.

At that point, he too was excited. The vampire didn’t exactly lose control but he closed his jaw over her erratic pulse and drew a mouthful of rich pumping blood. The taste was incredibly rich, close to be addictive. He swallowed again, and it was orgasmic. He pumped against the curvy girl in his arms, feeling her unravel and break apart as in a haze, incapable to concentrate on it when he was drowning in the pounding rhythm that brought him unexpected contentment.

He closed his arms around Cordelia, keeping her warm and aware she was cherished. Angel didn’t want to be ashamed of what they did, nor did he want to start a complicated relationship with the one person that became such a friend. Still, he had to thank Cordelia, he was smiling, he was at peace, he really could get back in the swing of things.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Valentine [Challenge](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/tag/%2Avalentine%27s%20week) at Spanking_World LJ
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment :)


End file.
